


Thank God Tacos are Free

by Emakaylee



Series: Thank God Tacos are Free (Tumblr-inspired Fics) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Tattoos, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emakaylee/pseuds/Emakaylee
Summary: Clarke gets a tattoo without Abby's permission, and has to come up with a quick cover story for it's meaning





	Thank God Tacos are Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPersephone/gifts), [thresbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thresbian/gifts).



> So this is my first fic based off a tumblr post I made about getting #toogaytofunction as my next tattoo, until I remembered that I'm not out to 95% of the people in my life. A tumblr mate suggested #tgtf, but I needed to come up with a cover story, thus "thank god tacos are free" was born! Let me know what you think and there may be more coming to this! ^_^

“Claaaarke, what is that?” Abby’s eyes were wide as bowling balls as she pointed to Clarke’s back. Cursing herself under her breath for not closing her door all the way as she quickly finished pulling on her shirt to cover what was on her upper back between her shoulders, Clarke turned around and gave her mother a sheepish grin. “Um, sunburn?”

“Clarke, when I said you could go with Raven, Octavia and others from your volleyball team to the beach for the three day weekend to celebrate winning the state championship, and to do something memorable for senior year, I didn’t mean to permanently mark your body! And what is ‘#TGTF’ anyway?” From the look on Abby’s face, and her ‘I mean business’ stance, Clarke knew she had to come up with something good. “Clarke Elisabeth Griffin, I’m waiting.”

Oh god, the middle name. Clarke straightened up, cleared her throat and said the first thing that came to her mind, “Thank God Tacos are Free.” The incredulous look on Abby’s face made her rush and continue. “There was a taco truck that was owned by a guy whose brother had a tattoo parlor, and he was doing a promo, and said that whoever got the tattoo would get five free tacos whenever they came in, so me and a bunch of the people we were hanging out with did it. Rae’s afraid of needles, and O was missing, and well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I’msorrypleasedon’tbeupsetmum.”

Biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously, she awaited Abby’s verdict. Abby, whose stance had lost its stiffness, pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head. To Clarke’s surprise, and slight concern, it was an amused chuckle, not an exasperated sigh that came from her mother. “You truly are Jake Griffin’s child,” the sigh, though not angry like Clarke had presumed, came then as she stepped forward and ran her hand through Clarke’s long hair. “Well at least it can be covered up by your hair or your shirt. Just next time, think Clarke, really think. Use that brilliant brain of yours that I know is in there. Now finish getting ready, we leave for dinner in about ten minutes.” Abby kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room, still chuckling and shaking her head slightly.

Clarke breathed out in relief, then flopped onto her bed to grab her phone off the charger on the nightstand. Opening her ‘besties’ group chat, she sent out a quick message, 'Ohmigosh…my mum found out already!'

Within seconds Octavia’s reply popped up, 'NOOOO!! What did you tell her it meant?!'

'“Thank God Tacos are Free”…I told her it was to get us free tacos…'

'LOL She bought that?! Abby’s losing her touch. You never used to get away with stuff when we were younger.'

Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven finally chimed in, 'What are you talking about o that’s an excellent cover story! I’m dying over here! Knowing you clarke it must have been thought through. I’m rubbing off on you'

'Speaking of, have you texted her back yet?! What was her name again?! Oh yeah, Lexaaaa'

Clarke huffed and rolled over on her back. She knew the trolling was about to begin. 

'Of course she hasn’t o that’s the whole point of the tattoo. Lexa, the only girl to make clarke griffin #toogaytofunction.'


End file.
